


you make my palms sweaty

by shibecafe



Category: HONEYST (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, starts of a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: “Hyung, I think I’m in love.”Seungseok pauses, whatever job he was doing forgotten. “Chulmin, that’s ridiculous. You’re already in a fully committed relationship with your job and your guitar. What else could you possibly fall in love with?”
Relationships: Kim Chulmin/Seo Dongsung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	you make my palms sweaty

**Author's Note:**

> (posts a fic to a fandom that has no fic community) (posts a fic to a fandom that has no fic community) (posts a fic to a fandom that has no fic community) (posts a fic to a fandom that has no fic community) (posts a fic to a fandom that has no fic community) (posts a fic to a fandom that has no fic community) (posts a fic to a fandom that has no fic community)

Chulmin’s love story starts with an iced Americano, as all good love stories do. An iced Americano, a strawberry tart and a boy with paint stained hands, actually, but it took Chulmin a while to figure that out. A while meaning a year, but it was a good year, full of more pastries than usual and art and bright smiles and music. It starts in his little hole in the wall bakery, while he plays guitar and Seungseok bakes with Hweseung and Taeyang charms customers. 

It starts when a boy with dark hair and paint on his face strolls into his bakery, eyes hyper focused on the drink menu behind Taeyang’s head, hands clutching a sketchbook and ratty backpack slung over his shoulder. Chulmin would be lying if he said his heart doesn’t skip a few beats when the boy smiles at Taeyang. He’d be lying even more if he said he doesn’t miss a couple of words of the song that he’s singing as soon as the boy turns toward him. 

Logically, Chulmin knows the boy isn’t heading towards  _ him,  _ but rather the empty table near the corner where Chulmin plays, but his stupid gay heart doesn’t abide by logic, thus leading to a slight fumble that surely doesn’t go unnoticed by the patrons of the bakery. He isn’t sure whether the hot feeling on his face is because of his mistake or because of the way the artist boy looks at him, but either way Chulmin is thoroughly flushed and ready to run back into the kitchen and never come out again. 

He finishes his song with minimal mistakes. Never in his time as the owner of  _ Honey Snack  _ has Chulmin ever fled the seating area as quickly as he does now. Throwing any and all remaining dignity to the wind, he bolts through the swinging door, right into Seungseok. 

Seungseok grunts, startled by Chulmin’s sudden appearance. “You were only out there for 10 minutes. Are you okay?” 

“No!” Chulmin wails. “Hyung, I think I’m in love.” 

Seungseok pauses, whatever job he was doing forgotten. “Chulmin, that’s ridiculous. You’re already in a fully committed relationship with your job and your guitar. What else could you possibly fall in love with?” 

“Not what, hyung,  _ who _ ! There is a boy out there, and I swear he’s some kind of angel, I haven’t felt this fluttery and frazzled since I opened Honey Snack.” He runs a hand through his hair and laughs somewhat hysterically. “Am I crazy? Have I totally lost my mind?” These feelings are stressing Chulmin out, and the cupcakes that are cooling on the bench are calling his name. He doesn’t think Seungseok would appreciate him stress eating his work, though. Chulmin settles for slumping against the counter and stomping his feet. He feels like a little kid. 

“Oh. Well, go and talk to him then.” Seungseok shrugs like it’s so easy to talk to beautiful boys who look like sunshine personified. 

“No! If I’m like this just because he  _ smiles  _ at me, what do you think would happen if I actually spoke to him? Oh, this is a disaster.” He’s aware he’s being dramatic. Hweseung says he has a habit of blowing things out of proportion, but in this moment the weight of the look in mystery boy’s eyes makes Chulmin reckon his reaction is warranted. Or maybe he’s just crazy.

Seungseok sighs. “Listen. Either you talk to him and get his number, and live happily ever after. Or you sit in here and bitch and moan and never see the guy again. Up to you, Chulmin.” Then he walks into the storeroom, much to Chulmin’s chagrin. Abandoned, in his own home. The nerve of some people.

Chulmin really doesn’t have the guts to talk to the guy. He could be like the characters in the stories Seokwoo reads, and give mystery boy a free pastry as a token of his affection, but maybe that’s too forward. Perhaps he’ll just move on and never speak to the boy, cursed to continue on with his life like any other normal person would. With a sigh, he dusts the flour that managed to find its way onto his clothes off, and makes his way back to the front counter. There’s a lull in service, just past lunch time, the time where everything is slow and quiet again. 

The mystery boy is sitting where Chulmin last saw him, head down and hand moving quickly across the page of his sketchbook. Chulmin sighs. 

“Hey, boss.” Taeyang slides up beside Chulmin, teasing smile locked in place on his handsome face. “Something caught your interest?” 

“Morning again, Taeyang. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chulmin smiles somewhat innocently as Taeyang narrows his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” Turning away does nothing to deter Taeyang from his continued scrutinisation. Chulmin is more than slightly embarrassed about Taeyang’s teasing, if he’s honest. Surely Chulmin’s  _ possible crush  _ isn’t all that exciting. If anything, the new fairy lights Chulmin picked up a couple days ago should be more a topic of conversation. 

Nothing is easy, though, and Youngmin joins in on the teasing from his spot leaning on the counter. “We saw you looking at him, Chulmin. Don’t even  _ try  _ and hide it.” Before Chulmin can retort, Youngmin ducks back into the office. 

He laughs disbelievingly. “Of course. Why do all of you hate me?” 

Taeyang laughs. “We don’t. You should talk to him and maybe you’ll get the big gay romance of your dreams, hyung.” Chulmin frowns. Taeyang pushes a cup into his hand. “Here, take this to him. One iced Americano for Dongsung.” 

“You can’t do this to me! I don’t want to face him. I’m perfectly content with just… appreciating him from afar.” 

With a derisive snort, Taeyang crosses his arms. “He probably wants his coffee. Don’t leave a paying customer waiting, hyung!” 

Wow. Left to die by yet another employee. No respect is afforded to authority in this business. He has no other option, so Chulmin shakes his head and makes his way across the floor, drink in hand. He smiles at the regulars, Woojin and Jihoon; Seunghyub, Hun, Kwangjin and Jaehyun; Mark and Donghyuck. Every step he takes, the less nervous he feels. 

By the time he reaches the table, he feels pretty relaxed. Just another service. 

“One Iced Americano for Dongsung?” 

Dongsung looks up from his sketchbook slowly, reluctant to stop his work. Chulmin finds it charming, how invested he is in his work. Dongsung smiles warmly, and Chulmin feels something shift minutely in his chest, like a piece of a puzzle slipping home. Maybe he’s being dramatic, or maybe he’s found his soulmate. He’s probably being dramatic, though. 

Putting the cup down is difficult, and walking away even harder. Chulmin definitely wants to sit down and get to know Dongsung, but he’s not that bold, no matter how much he wishes he could be. 

He wanders back to the counter. “Not a word.” He points at Taeyang. With a disappointed sigh, he goes back into his kitchen. 

Stress baking calls his name. 

The next few days pass uneventfully, full of the usual goofing around in the kitchen and singing for the patrons of his bakery. Chulmin almost forgets about the cute artist boy in the midst of his routine.

Keyword being  _ almost _ , because not long after the first time Chulmin saw him, he shows up again.

And man, is he even more beautiful this time around. 

Chulmin doesn’t know if he should thank whatever Gods for bringing this boy back into his bakery or not. He doesn’t even know if he’s glad or dismayed by his object of fleeting affection coming back so soon. 

Staying in the kitchen seems like the best course of action, so that’s what Chulmin does. Baking cakes and making meringues is infinitely more productive than wondering about a patron that probably doesn’t even remember him. 

When noon hits, Chulmin shucks his apron off. “Hey, Hweseung hyung? I’m done for the day. If anyone needs me, I’m upstairs.” Hweseung nods distractedly, so Chulmin exits the kitchen. 

The way that the bakery is set up makes it that Chulmin has to shuffle around the counter to get to his de facto front door. Living above his business has its perks, definitely, but he hates it when people think they can just try and open his door. To be fair, they probably think it’s the bathroom or something, but no. It’s not. 

As he makes his way around the counter, Chulmin glances across the floor to try and catch a glimpse of Dongsung. Dongsung sits at the same table he sat at last time. His hair, a soft looking red-brown, is styled up off his forehead. Chulmin’s heart flips, so he hastily unlocks the door and closes it just as quick. He bolts up the stairs, barges into his little studio apartment, and laughs. 

This is all a little bit too much for his fragile gay heart. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’d like to get to know Dongsung, if given the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts in the comments, or if you’re shy, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes), tumblr and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nezha)!!!


End file.
